


"No, and that's final." - Wynhaught friendship

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Banter, Birthday Party, Pinata, Shorty's Saloon (Wynonna Earp), Surprise Party, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Wynonna Earp and Nicole Haught are brainstorming ideas for Waverly's surprise birthday party and are finally able to reach an agreement after a lot of refusals, friendly banter and some heartfelt confessions.





	"No, and that's final." - Wynhaught friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy World Mental Health day! 
> 
> Please take care of yourselves cuz you're important and I appreciate you x
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'Hear me out,' Wynonna Earp requested from her bar stool at Shorty's. 'Swords,' she pitched and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Nicole Haught momentarily paused her movements before turning to the Earp heir. 'No. Where would you even get swords?' She wondered out loud.

'The Blacksmith's forge,' the brunette answered easily. 'She's bound to have forged some. What kind of blacksmith doesn't have swords?' 

'Oh, she had swords, but the Purgatory Police Department confiscated them after her death to make sure some lunatic wouldn't take them for private use,' the sheriff clarified with a pointed look. 

'That's perfect,' the Earp sibling exclaimed. 'You can just take them out from wherever they are and bring them to the party. In fact, you know what? It seems like you have your hands full, just point me in the right direction, and I'll go get them for you,' she offered sweetly.

'You and I both know my answer to that proposition is going to be a hard no,' the redhead replied as she started unboxing the birthday decorations.

'I should've known you didn't love my sister as much as you claimed to,' Wynonna accused dramatically.

'Trust me, it's _because_ I love Waverly that I'm not going along with your plan,' Nicole promised. 

'Fine, we can steal some swords from the Purgatory history museum instead,' the Earp heir brainstormed. 

The law enforcement officer narrowed her eyes at the older woman, 'are you trying to get yourself arrested?'

'I'm sorry, did I say we'd steal the swords? I meant to say we'd borrow them, duh' the demon hunter corrected cheekily.

'No, and if you even think about leaving this room, I will tie you to this bar,' Sheriff Haught warned seriously.

'Ha, joke's on you. I know how to pick handcuffs,' Wynonna smiled victoriously. 

The redhead raised an eyebrow, 'who said anything about cuffs?'

'Ooh, kinky. For reals though, is it a no-go for the swords?' The Earp verified.

'Yes.'

'How about piñatas...,' she suggested and paused for theatrical purposes before adding, 'and swords.'

'No.'

'Alright, wooden sticks then? It won't be as much fun but it'll have to do,' Wynonna conceded. 

'Nope,' was the law enforcer's curt response.

'What? Why not?' The brunette blurted, she had been sure she had found the perfect compromise. 

'Because I want Waverly to have a normal birthday party for once where she can chill and just be with her friends and family without a Revenant ruining it before we even get to the cake,' Nicole argued passionately.

'Exactly! And what kind of party doesn't have a piñata?' The other woman reasoned. 

'A lot of them! And that's not even the point, I don't care if you want to hang a piñata from the ceiling,' the police officer retorted. 

The mother wore a confused expression on her face. 'It's not? What _is _the problem, then?' 

'The wooden sticks and your goddamn swords, Wynonna,' the redhead exclaimed exasperatedly. 'They can easily be used as weapons and turn a birthday party into a battlefield in a split second, and we don't want that.' 

The Earp sister sighed. 'Listen, Haught. I know you love Waverly and you want this day to be perfect, but the truth is we live in Purgatory, and that entails having a demon or a monster crashing your party, no doubt about it. And when that happens, wouldn't it be better to have some kind of weapon to defend ourselves with?' She pointed out.

'God, I hate this town,' Nicole muttered defeatedly. 'Alright, I'll allow wooden sticks,' she conceded. 

'And swords?' The Peacemaker holder tried hopefully. 

'No, and that's final,' the sheriff shook her head decisively.

'Yeah, no. That was pushing it,' the Earp heir agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading bbies x
> 
> my t u m b l r: @luversd


End file.
